


Barch Confronts DeMartino

by mmmdraco



Category: Daria (Cartoon)
Genre: Embedded Video, Gen, Voice Acting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another voice acting exercise put to narrative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barch Confronts DeMartino




End file.
